


Ark Effect

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Dinosaurs, F/F, F/M, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: After 2 years after Janes death, the Normandy SR-2 crew is sent to the ark not only to find her but a mystery on their hands.





	Ark Effect

Please note that this story is experimental and it may not continue or be updated on a regular basis. Any help will be appreciated. 

The Normandy came out of FTL and started to drift in a system.

"Disengaging FTL drives," Joker announced as the Normandy dropped out of FTL. "Emissions sink active. Board is green, we are running silent."

"We're wasting our time," Pressley dismissed while looking over operations reports. "Four days searching up and down this sector and we haven't found any evidence of Geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month," Joker reminded him. "Something happened to them."

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus system is crawling with them." the comms officer said looking at the screens.

"Picking up something on the long range scanner," one of the co-pilots notified the two, she looked at the LADAR trying to examine what has been detected. "Unidentified vessel. Hmm... Looks like a cruiser."

"Doesn't match any known signatures," Joker observed.

In the distance a vessel appeared from the glare from the planet's horizon.

"Cruiser is changing course," she said. "Now on intercept trajectory."

"Can't be!" Pressley argued as he turned to look at the screens. "Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a get ship could possibly-"

"It's not the Geth!" Joker gasped. "Brace for evasive manoeuvres!"

The cannon of the unsymmetrical, organic-like vessel charged up in a yellow light. The cannon fired as the Normandy tried evading the particle beam but the left engine was hit by the attack. Inside several explosions went off from the attack. Pressley's console exploded instantly killing him.

"Pressley!" the co-pilot screamed as she tried to get up but her console exploded killing her as well as starting several fires burned in the cockpit.

"Kinetic barriers are down!" Joker read off the warnings to the other co-pilot as he ran through the controls to respond to the damage and to evade the attacks. "Multiple hull breaches. Weapons off-line. Somebody get that fire out!"

Down below the decks, Shepard rushed out of her quarters. She ran to the back of the sleeping pod area and checked the ship's status as she placed his helmet on. Liara came up behind her with armour and helmet on. 

"Jane!" Liara called to get his attention. "Will the Alliance here in time?"

Jane’s helmet hissed as the seals clamped down. "The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on." she picked up a fire extinguisher and started putting out one of the many fires that were blazing. "Get everyone on the escape shuttles."

"Joker is still in the cockpit and you're here," she argued. "If you and him not leaving, neither am I."

A small explosion went off which caused him to stumble towards her. "I need you to make sure the crew gets out in the escape pods. I'll take care of Joker and get out." 

“Jane.” the Asari said.

“Liara go, now.” the commander said slowly. 

“Aye, aye.” she said before moving off as Jane activated the ship's fire suppressant systems while Liara went to help the crew escape. 

She caught up to a group of crew members evacuating and stood outside of the escape pod and waved them to get in. "Everyone get in. Go, go, go!” she said as Chakwas and several others jumped into the pod.

One crew member tried to make a run for the pod, but an explosion went off sending her into the wall. The impact broke her back and neck killing her. she shook her head and went inside the pod. She activated the pod and launched out. 

Jane felt the ship shake. There was no one left on the ship to save except for Joker. It was time to abandon ship. She turned and moved to reach the cockpit.

She walked through the mass effect field that kept the cockpit pressurized. She rushed to Joker. "Joker, we need to get out of here!"

Joker was wearing his emergency space mask to provide him with oxygen in a vacuum. "No! I won't abandon the Normandy. I can still save her!"

"The Normandy is lost, Joker. There's no use in going down with the ship."

Joker sighed. "Yeah, okay. Help me get out of here." As Jane lifted Joker out of the chair, Joker noticed the proximity alarm. "Look out they're making another pass!"

The cruiser fired its beam at the Normandy which annihilated much of the top deck and the CIC. It was now or never for getting off of the Normandy. Shepard roughly grabbed Joker's arm almost breaking it.

"Ow! Watch the arm!"

Jane moved Joker towards the escape pod and got him inside. The Normandy broke apart making her footing unstable. Shepard was launched back towards the wall. She grabbed the corner and held himself to the ground. The vessel's beam weapon was between her and the escape pod. There was no way for her to reach it.

"Commander!" Joker called out to him.

The ship shook making her loose his footing again. Just before she floated away, Jane punched the escape pod panel allowing it to launch.

"Shepard!" Joker screamed before the doors closed in front of him.

An explosion went off sending her into a wall making her feel many of her bones break from the impact. She couldn't feel his legs, her back must have broken. She flung out of the Normandy like a rag doll. The cruiser fired one last beam ensuring the Normandy exploded completely. Jane watched as her ship was destroyed and the cruiser, that did it, quickly escaped using FTL. She began to panic as her oxygen began to leak, twisting and turning trying to fix it but her air went as she started to enter the atmosphere. 

She felt tired and her eyes slowly closed as a bright light flashed in her eyes. Warmth, that’s what she felt first, warmth like she was at the beach with her mother. Smiling she turned to look up at the blue sky and white clouds. Was this heaven? If it was she hit the jackpot, but as her eyes adjusted to the sky something flew overhead. It hard a large wingspan and short legs. It looked nothing like an angel, so what was it?

Stretching she sat up and looked to see an ocean in front of her. She then turned and what she saw made her thoughts of her being in heaven fade quickly. Laying nearby was a large dead fish of some kind. She intimidately got up and approached it. Gulping she reached her hand out and touched it, it was cold to the touch as well as leathery. This was most definitely not heaven. 

She looked around and saw something that made her freeze. A live brontosaurs was nearby eating leaves off some of the trees. This was something she never expected to see in her life. These things were meant to be dead yet here it was alive and eating leaves. This, this was just impossible. She then looked down at herself, at least someone had the decency to cover her but then her eyes turned to something impeded in her wrist. It was a diamond shaped object, almost instinctively tired to scratch it out but it was stuck into her skin. 

“Where in the hell am I?” she asked. 

OOOOO

The Illusive man just looked at Miranda with an unimpressed look. 

“What do you mean you cannot find her body?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry sir but there is no sign of her body, we can only find the Normandy and a few bodies but none of them are Shepard's.” Miranda said with her face covered by a helmet. “We have looked practically everywhere for her but found nothing. We knew this was a possibility but it’s likely her body got burned up during re-entry.” 

TIM sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Ok fine, Miranda when the Normandy SR-2 is ready I’m ordering you get the crew and take the mission on.” 

“Yes sir.” 

OOOOO 2 years later. 

The attack on the Collector base was flawed from the beginning. Miranda was good and all but she was no expert or military leader. The Normandy came in too fast and was hit by several orbs and debris hit the ship and sent it flying into more wrecks of ships. The alarms blared out and the crew headed towards the escape pods. 

As they got in the ship began to tear itself apart, all Miranda could do was look as the ship as it tore itself apart. A light blinded her and the next moment she felt warmth all over her body. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at a dodo. Her eyes widened as the formally extinct bird waddled by. 

“That’s impossible.” she said as she stood and looked around and could see several extinct animals. 

“Need some help here!” someone called.

Miranda turned to see Kelly pulling Joker out of the water. She ran over to help and the two of them pulled Joker out of the water. 

“Hey, you ok?” Kelly asked. 

Joker coughed up some sea water before speaking. “I’m fine.” 

“AHHHHHH WHERE’S MY SUIT?” someone screamed. 

The three turned to see Tali no longer in her suit. She had purple skin and long black hair. She almost looked like an asari, almost. She began to look everywhere in search of her suit before Garrus moved up to her. 

“Tali, shouldn’t you be ill right now?” he asked.

She stopped, he was right. Without her suit she should have fallen ill already but something was off. She felt fine, nothing was wrong. 

“P.. probably some form of genetic manipulation.” she reasoned. 

“Probably.” Garrus agreed. 

Almost the entire crew had washed up on shore. The only ones who where not there where the ones who handled the minor operations of the ship. 

“Is this some kind of Jurassic park place?” Donnelly asked. 

“Not a clue.” Ashley said as she looked around. “This just seems wrong.” 

As the rest of the crew talked Miranda just stood in silence. This place was wrong, half of the animals she had already seen did not exist with each other at the same time on earth. That just screamed something at her but what she had no idea. Her mind just buzzed with possibilities before someone said something. 

“Err guy’s, is it just me or is that a castle?” Joker asked pointing.

Eyes turned to see a structure up the hill. It was made out of tones for the most part but with three windmills nearby and a large cylindrical structure beside it. They looked to each other.

“Best place to find someone.” Garrus said making Miranda nod. 

“Ok, Ash, Liara, Garrus grab something and follow me. The rest of you stay here and protect each other.” she said earning nods from the others. 

Ash, Miranda, Garrus and Miranda grabbed a stick each and moved up towards the building fast and low. While it was up a hill the place was on some flatland making it easier to move to. As they moved up they found to be what looked like zebra horse hybrids in a pen eating something as well as several other dinosaurs in pens. 

“This looks like a farm.” Liara said. 

“Yeah but who for?” Miranda asked before she moved forward. 

The area was set up to be a mix of homely and utilitarian. This was a place for someone to work and live, but who that was the question. The four then moved around separately to see if anyone was living here. As they moved someone had their eyes on them with a spear in hand. As Liara walked into the main building a loud cry echoed making the four turn to see at least 5 people run down a hill towards them brandishing spears in hands. 

The four of them got ready to fight with their sticks before someone riding a raptor come in fast. Three shots echoed and two of the people died. The rider then jumped off the raptor and then began to fight two of them with a pike while the raptor tore into the final combatant and began to eat him. The rider however used the pike as if it was a part of their body ans swiftly killed the final two. Once all of them were dead the rider turned to them. 

The rider wore a metal breastplate with a fur hood and trousers. An old gunpowder rifle was slung over their shoulder with a sickle, axe and pickaxe attached to their belt. The rider and raptor walked up to Miranda and the rider took her hood off. 

Standing in front of her was a woman with long dark red hair, freckles, a few scars and an eyepatch over her left eye.

“Who are you?” she asked with an aggressive tone. 

“Miranda Lawson, who are you?” Miranda asked but before the woman could say Liara spoke up.

“Jane?” she asked making the woman turn to see the young blue asari.

“Liara?” she said dropping her pike.


End file.
